Life of the Loved
by SoldLotus
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is the son of a wealthy family and lives the American dream, but in Japan. His father is the reliable house wife while the mother owns several companies and whatnot, or so Tsuna believes. Tsuna lives a laidback and carefree life until a certain hitman appears. [ player! Delinquent! Tsuna and gender bent! Everyone else! Teen children and uncursed Arcobaleno.]
1. Chapter 1

_**In which Tsuna is a player and delinquent and whatnot**_

_**So basically**_

_**OOC!Tsuna and also**_

_**Gender Bent! Everyone Else**_

_**Teen! Children**_

_**No curse **_

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

"I'm late again?" A brunet asked groggily sighing at the alarm clock that sat shattered and bent giving out its last rings before completely dying out.

He shortly got out of bed after mourning over the thought of having to buy, for the third time that week, another alarm clock.

He turned to the body mirror in his room to examine his hair. The teen took a few seconds to at least try and flatten it out to try a different hairstyle (because believe it or not, he's really good at fashion and cosmetology for him and his siblings' sake) as he would every other day, but soon sighed in defeat as he bobby pinned some of his bangs out of his eyesight.

He reached to the side to grab a few ear rings and inspected the ones he grabbed thoroughly. In the end, he decided to use a simple ear wrap about one and a half centimeters long that would hug the top left side of his left ear with a loop earring that was a centimeter in diameter on his upper lobe that accented his slightly bigger black and white gothic cross lobe earring while the right ear had the same without the ear cuff.

He nodded in approval as he moved to change into his school uniform, though he changed the gakuran color to black on his own accord. He left the gakuran open and had the blue tie loosened as the first four buttons of his dress shirt remained unbuttoned. He left the black dress pants as they were, but added three chains on the left side of his waist that clipped to the front and back of them and hung loosely by his left thigh.

He grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs slowly as to not fall. "Good mornin dad." The boy said before yawning not long after.

A man who had the same giant shiny caramel eyes turned to face the younger with a smile. This man has shoulder length matching caramel colored hair that had the bangs tied up and out of the way. He wore a plain, long sleeved shirt with jeans as he covered it all with an apron that he had yet to take off.

"Good morning Tsuna-Chan!" His father, Sawada Nana(Short for Natsu, where Tsuna got the first part of his name), greeted in a sing song voice.

The brunet, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the older Sawada did a handshake that they created together long ago and shared a smile before the son stole some leftover bread from their preset breakfast before heading off to school. "I'll be leaving!"

"Be safe!" The father responded as the door closed behind Tsunayoshi.

He munched on the bread without having any hand contact as he checked his watch for the time. "I'm only an hour late this time.. Hopefully I can waste more time with Kyou-Chan before having to go to class.."

"EXTREME!" a rough edged female voice yelled running past Tsuna, giving him quite a shock as he stood still and watched her disappear.

He stared at where she was before he couldn't see her for a few more seconds until shrugging it off.

Namimori was always full of weird people.

As soon as he made it to the gates, he saw a dark silhouette waiting for him with a posture that demanded respect, but endowed fear to anyone in a 250 meter radius.

"Pervivore, you're late as always." The shorter girl growled out as her steel eyes glared daggers into Tsuna, who ignored it and smiled smugly back to her.

"I'm not a perv, Kyou-Chan. I simply love watching a beautiful woman show such fierce, grace, and elegance. Not to mention that you could take care of yourself if needed. What every man would want." Tsuna teased using his index finger to lift up this "Kyou-Chan's" chin, who almost immediately smacked it away.

"For being late, being out of dress code, and harassing a student, I'll bite you to death!" This girl, Hibari Kyou, snarled as she took the first lunge with her shiny waist long hair following behind her obediently.

Tsuna moved in just the nick of time as a red scrape appeared on his neck and he winced slightly at the amount of force the girl put into it. "As fierce as ever, Kyou-Chan~!" He hummed teasingly making Kyou fight with much more strength than last time.

After a few minutes, Tsuna's face was almost ruined by Kyou's attacks that seemed to almost never stop.

The brunet watched the girl closely waiting for the perfect moment, and when she fell into his trap, he wrapped his arms around her pressing her firmly against his chest and chuckled as she stood frozen for a second in shock.

"... Let me go, Pervivore." She said struggling a bit to no avail.

"My name isn't Pervivore, Kyou-Chan." He said going further into his attempts to tease and anger her further as he laid his head on her shoulder.

She grit her teeth as she turned a light pink as she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. "... Tsunayoshi. Now."

"But what if I don't want to? Call me by my _other_ name." He smirked giving a small lick to her neck to push her into doing it.

This small action had caused a series of reactions from the prefect as her eyes widened and she flailed harder as her face darkened in color. She looked around frantically knowing no one would be around at this time and whispered out what Tsuna wanted to hear. "Let me go, Tsu-kun!" She yelled, though it be in a hushed voice.

The brunet laughed loudly while letting her go and watched he as she tried to compose herself before he could see her face.

She glared before hitting him hard in the gut and left to continue her patrol. Tsuna coughed, but still watched her leave before giving out a weak yell. "I'll see you later Kyou-Chan!"

She just scowled in response before vanishing from his sight.

He snickered while holding his sore stomach and decided to head off to the nurse to have it fixed first.

Little did he know of someone watching him in the shadows with a smirk upon their face.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Please fav, follow and review **


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are! Finally another chapter! Please don't hate me for the long wait Dx

thanks to everyone that views, follow, favorite, and reviews Cx

Please enjoy!

Leluciana37: thank you! Thank you! And you're welcome! I absolutely adore genderbender and harem/reverse harems as well! I just had to write a fanfiction of one! And I had no idea that English wasn't your mother tongue until I read it! Your English is spot on!

/\/\/\/\/\

Tsuna groaned as he sat up in one of the nurse's office beds and stretched out his limbs that were stiff from his short nap.

"Ah.. it still hurts a bit." He said while rubbing his sore stomach, that now contained a discolored bruise, softy.

The brunet moved the curtains to reveal his sleeping spot and stood to check the clock. "Gym should've just finished.. I'll head that way and use cleaning duty as an excuse to miss one more class."

He nodded to agree with himself before heading down the hallway where he remembered the gym to be.

Sliding open the door, he was surprised to meet only a single girl cleaning the place up by herself with a frown.

"Yamamoto Teruko-chan, right?" Tsuna asked causing her to jump at the sudden noise intrusion as she turned with a newly gained smile. "Why are you cleaning by yourself?"

Yamamoto laughed rubbing the back of her head. "You startled me, Sawada-san! I told the rest of my team that I could do it so we weren't all late to class."

The girl had a bright smile, though it seemed awfully forced to Tsuna, as her black hair came down to her mid-back. Her eyes gleaned with a dark brown color as her school uniform swayed along with her hair at her every movement. Her bangs seemed to be slightly unruly at the top of her forehead.

Tsuna raised a brow as he inspected her. "Yeah, my bad."

He approached the girl and took the broom from her hands as she looked upon him in confusion. "You don't seem to be doing so chipper. You can just go to class, I'll take over from here."

Yamamoto looked surprised before picking up another broom shaking her head. "No, no, I offered to do it and would feel bad to leave you to it by yourself. I'll help!" With these words, she smiled back at him.

He smiled softly while taking note of her avoiding talking about how "chipper" she wasn't.

Tsuna slyly put his hand to her right cheek as she only stared at him confused once again. "That smile looks much better on you."

Yamamoto only laughed a bit before Tsuna went back to sweeping the floor with precise swipes.

There was a peaceful silence between the two before Yamamoto spoke up. "Hey.. Sawada-san?"

"Just call me Tsuna." He said before looking her way to usher her to continue.

"Tsuna." She said with an awkward laugh before continuing. "Was it really obvious that I wasn't happy just now?"

The male teen stared right at her for a second before dramatically looking upwards. "Just now, huh?"

He looked back down scratching his cheek. "You usually look like you aren't enjoying yourself, you know?"

Yamamoto looked at him in shock that he realized, but also in relief that she knew there was at least one person she didn't have to act around.

She giggled lightly to herself after a few seconds causing Tsuna to look confused at her. "Did I say something funny?"

The dark haired girl shook her head before busting out laughing. "People always told me to 'stay away from Tsuna because his very presence would get you pregnant' and whatnot!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he rushed to his own defence. "Just because I mess around a lot doesn't mean that I'd go around and sleep, or even make-out, with just anybody!"

Yamamoto laughed even harder making Tsuna huff out at the predicament. "Don't laugh!"

"haha, sorry sorry, haha!"

It took a few moments for her to stop laughing before she realized that Tsuna was still sulking.

"Maa, maa, they still think that you're cute even though they say things like that."

Seeing that that didn't cheer him up, she panicked thinking of the next best thing to say. "Well you look like the type that would take responsibility even if you got me pregnant!"

Tsuna looked at her with shock that she actually said that as she awkwardly looked to the side laughing.

"ha ha, I never knew you thought that way of me, Teruko-chan." Tsuna joked as he laughed at her awkwardness.

Yamamoto seemed to brighten up at his happiness before joking back. "Wouldn't you like that, Tsuna."

The two laughed as they finished up the last of the cleaning and put up the equipment just in time for the lunch bell to ring.

"Ah, I have to go eat lunch with the team. See ya later, Tsuna!"

He inwardly grimaced at the slight change in her smile before smiling himself to send her off. "Later, Teruko-chan!"

As soon as she left his sight, he made his way to the usual spot on the roof.

On the way there, he received and gave out a few greetings til he reached the staircase that led to the roof, which was off limits, but Hibari allowed him access for the school's peace.

Tsuna slid down the wall till he sat on the floor as he reached to take his bento, that his father made for him, out of his bag enjoying the surrounding peace.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Or at least, he was enjoying the peace.

He opened his eyes, that he just realized he closed, to meet with a dark haired woman that dressed in a formal black suit. Her black hair was wavy and ended at her shoulders as the top of her hair was compressed by a fedora with a chameleon sat upon it.

"My name is Reborn, and I'm the number one Hitman. I've come to be your home tutor and teach you to become the world's strongest, richest, and most famous mafia boss. You are the next heir to becoming the Vongola Decimo."

Silence.

"Excuse me?"

/\/\/\/\/\

Woooo!

Please review with any thoughts, ideas, and even criticism is allowed :D


End file.
